To Be Free
by GarnettYeargin
Summary: Angsty one-sided Mikasa/Eren. One-shot. Rated T for now.


**I'm more likely to turn this into a chapter story instead of leaving it as a one-shot. It has Ereri as the pairing for now, but it might change into either Eremika or most probably Rivamika. Ereri shippers I'm sorry, but I just love those two (Levi and Mikasa) together ^^. ****Anyway, it might also change its rating to M for possible later chapters, so beware.  
**

**Special thanks to zombie1242 on tumblr for revising it and helping me fix up some splotches in here.**

**Warning: I shouldn't have to do this since there's only one, but there is a curse word in here.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own SnK or its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She walked down the dark hall; the only sound was the soft thud of her boots. Mikasa stopped in front of the door. She could hear the ragged breaths coming from inside the room. Soft moans and the sound of whispered names consumed her with betrayal. She curled her gloved fingers around the doorknob, closing her eyes, as she pulled her scarf up to her nose. Slowly, she eased herself inside, being careful not to make a sound.

"Levi," she heard that extremely familiar voice breathe. It cut through her very core to know she would never hear that silky voice even utter her name with so much feeling.

It burned her to know that, all along, she had been lied to. Even though she knew exactly what was going on, she refused to believe so. Even from the start of the relationship, she felt the absence of mutual sentiment.

Taking careful steps, Mikasa drew closer to the two entwined figures. She marveled at how in sync they were. It was as if they were one.

"Oh, Levi." It was his voice again, only this time it was echoed by another.

"Eren", that was the sound of betrayal, the sin that conquered Eren. Mikasa stood directly in front of the bed.

She was safely hidden by the darkness and away from where the moonlight leaked through the curtains. To this moment, she was amazed that the Lance Corporal had not yet noticed a third presence in the room. The soft moans and promises of eternal love filled the room with static, and even Mikasa had to admit it was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed.

A strong soldier, the best of them all, that outside these four walls had shown no weakness was now in complete vulnerability. Not a single thought of death ran through his mind. She was stricken with doubt when Eren's face became visible as Levi dipped down to kiss his neck. Maybe what she was about to do wasn't right, but it was the only way for her to be free.

As much as she loved Eren, she could not keep living this lie with him. He would never love her as much as she loved him. He would never whisper her name as he did Levi's. He would never kiss her with the same passion as he did with Levi. She was sure the only reason he agreed to their relationship was because he pitied her. It would also serve to cover his relationship with the corporal.

She looked down at the gun in her hand, her grip tightening as she let a single tear roll down her ivory cheek. There was no anger, only hate and complete betrayal. She checked the silencer once more before raising the firearm to eye level. She wasn't sure where to shoot.

_"Head or heart? Front or back? He'll turn around when I click the safety off," _Mikasa figured.

She positioned herself closer to the bed, her outstretched hand coming into the moon's light as her other hand balled into a fist.

Letting the anger fade away, Mikasa gave into betrayal. She clicked the safety off, purposely doing so as loudly as she could. Immediately, Levi snapped his head toward the sound. Confusion was quickly replaced with a flicker of panic, and finally, barely controlled anger settled on Levi's face.

Eren's confused features quickly turned to panic as he stared, wide-eyed, at the gun. Levi slowly turned, facing Mikasa. He instinctively pushed Eren behind him, keeping his arm there. His protective gesture and Eren's panicked look caused Mikasa to almost doubt herself again.

"Who are you? Put that damn gun down! I could slice your head off before you even have time to pull the damn trigger." Levi's threat was met with silence, the disembodied hand holding the gun didn't even flinch.

"Put the damn thing_ down_." This was spoken with such venom. Anger lined every syllable.

Eren's breath caught in his throat. _"I'm going to die like this? What am I thinking, of course not. Levi can take the damn bastard down in less than a second. Still. What if he doesn't..?"_

Mikasa decided it was time to show herself. She slowly walked forward, the moonlight bathing her slim figure. The familiar red scarf wrapped around the individual's neck was painfully familiar to both men.

"Mikasa?" Eren gasped, his breathing stopped. Mikasa reached up with her free hand and slid the scarf down under chin. The familiar smell of Eren's was long gone from it, only the memory remained now.

"Ackerman, put the fucking gun _down_. Are you out of your fucking mind?" Levi's voice had turned from venomous to slightly bored and annoyed, but anger still lined his words.

The betrayal she had let consume her was now completely gone, leaving nothingness behind. She felt no emotion anymore, but she knew she had to do this. It would have made her feel free.

"Mi-Mikasa, what are you doing?" Eren's voice caught, the shock still overpowering his being. Silence took over. Levi grabbed Eren's hand firmly, pulling him up from the bed.

"_Stay_," Mikasa's voice rang, dead of emotion.

"Don't make me kill you, brat," Levi countered menacingly. Still, he made no attempt at moving.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! Please review if it's not too much problem with you.  
**

**I'll see what I can do about the plot to keep this story going. **

**Have a beautiful day/night!**


End file.
